


Let’s Build Us From the Ground Up

by ems_specter



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Peggy Carter, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky's kind of an idiot, Canonical Minor Character Death, Captivity, Edwin Jarvis - Freeform, Established Relationship, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Misunderstandings, Mob AU, Mpreg, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Wanda friendly because I love Lizzie, a/b/o dynamics, and Tony is stubborn, mentions of torture, natasha romanov - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems_specter/pseuds/ems_specter
Summary: Bucky was twenty-five when he met his match.(Tony was nineteen when he met the man he wanted to beit.)Unanswered prompt from ITAB blog:Mob AU where Bucky finds evidence that his husband Tony is a double agent for Hydra. He’s devastated but furious and they all cut ties without even giving Tony a chance. Of course the “proof” turns out to have been planted by a newer member of the Avengers, but by the time it comes to light, Tony’s already been taken by Hydra and tortured (unsuccessfully) for info. They find him and destroy the cell that was keeping him. Maybe throw in some mpreg as well? Somehow both Tony and the baby survive.





	Let’s Build Us From the Ground Up

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. I was trying a new style of writing. Tell me what you guys think? I'm planning on using this style for an assignment. Tell me if it works. Or not? Thanks!
> 
> Also, not sure if this was what the prompter wanted so I was just, ya know what, I'll do it for practice.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. This isn't edited.

**5 months 3 weeks After**

“We’ll find him, Buck.” Steve put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He couldn’t breathe, his chest constricted, as if someone was squeezing it tightly, trying to drain him out of life. He could feel Wanda and Pietro glaring at his back, blaming him but not saying anything. The twins, along with Clint, were the most vocal about the Avengers cutting ties with Tony, his _omega_.

 _Shouldn’t he at least have some sort of protection?_ Wanda had demanded, _He’s been married to you for five years_ , Pietro insisted, the implication of Tony being in a lot of danger because of his connection to Bucky, to the _Avengers_ , was there, and yet, he didn’t listen.

If they find a dead body instead of a breathing one, he might never forgive himself.

(Tony had no idea for how long he’d been captured. He was sure it has been long, his pregnancy now _extremely_ evident.

They tortured him for information on those first month or two, maybe three, and he never talked. He would never betray Bucky, even if the man had done so to him. He loved Bucky, would give up his own life for his alpha. When they found out he was pregnant, their leader, Madame Hydra, they called her, had a maniacally gleeful grin on her face. It was like her face was telling him of what they would do, of their plans for the future because he wasn’t cooperating. Right then and there, Tony knew they would keep him alive until his baby was born. He could just see them killing him, keeping his baby, raising them to be their own weapon and he just, he _couldn’t_ let that happen. The thought of killing himself, along with his child, _his and Bucky’s_ , has crossed his mind but he couldn’t do it. He was already in love with the life developing inside of him.

He just needed _that_ opening so he could escape.)

 

**21 years 3 months Before**

Bucky was eleven when his parents introduced him to _the group_ —she called them the Ultimates. He was aware, in a certain awareness a child could comprehend, that what his parents did as a job wasn’t one hundred percent legal. _We take care of the crooks the cops are tied to take_ , his mama explained. They were always friends with the cops, were the underground police force, he remembered one officer saying.

“You’d grow up and inherit this, little alpha.” His mama said, her voice soft but heavy. “You’d carry this weight on your shoulders and do what the cops aren’t allowed to do.”

(At five, Tony was an orphan.

It was a car accident, people said, but Aunt Peggy and Jarvis said differently. They knew he could understand them.

“You know what your parents did?” Aunt Peggy asked. He nodded. When he was four, he went into his father’s office and found out so many things. He kept on sneaking in, reading what he could and researching what he couldn’t understand. By the first month of him sneaking in, his parents appeared—his father pained and his mother sad. They knew all along what he has been doing.

“Someone held a grudge against your dad and the organization in general. We trained assassins for hire.” she never used the word _mercenary_ , saying the term was too chaotic, too sophomoric. Spy was too legal a word but it was still closer. “I know your parents have been training you, so Jarvis and I will be picking up on your training.”

They taught him everything they knew and he learned what they couldn’t teach him on his own.

He was their best assassin by the age of thirteen.)

 

**2 weeks 3 days After**

Bucky was staring at the photograph of Tony when the door slammed open. He pressed the panic button under his desk and had his gun ready, aimed at the intruder. He slowly relaxed when it was just Wanda forcefully dragging one of their new tech recruits, Joseph something.

“I know you’re aware of this thing called ‘knocking’, why don’t you try it sometimes?” He said dryly, sitting back down on his chair, turning off the panic button and hoping no one would come running. She simply glared at him and manhandled the tech recruit on to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“ _You_ are going to thank me and my brother after this. And then will want to beat yourself up.” She paused, as if wondering if she should say the next part. She clenched her jaws and continued. “And then _beg_ Tony for forgiveness because you fucked up.” She slammed her hand on his desk, hard, scaring the recruit, when he opened his mouth to retort. He will not ask someone who betrayed him for forgiveness. “No.” She growled. “This time, you will _listen_.”

He leaned back, letting himself relax. He was tempted to press the panic button again but he knew Wanda wouldn’t be throwing this fit without a reason. He tilted his head one side, raising a brow, telling her he’s listening.

“ _Joshua_ here,” Oh. So his name was Joshua. “has always been a little jealous of our Tony. It turns out this little _rat_ used to work at the same organization with him.”

“We were rivals!” Joshua exclaimed then shut his mouth quickly when Wanda turned her ire at him. Bucky spared the shaking man a glance but ultimately brought his attention back to Wanda.

“He saw himself as good as Tony, which is obviously a lie, but was removed from the organization when they found out he’s been selling information.” Wanda sneered, fists clenching, then shot him a glance before moving his focus back to Joshua.

Bucky tensed, having an idea of where this was going. Hope and fear and guilt were warring inside him.

Wanda turned her eyes back on him, her gaze ablaze. “And guess who reported him to their superiors.”

(Tony was used to torture, has been trained at being tortured since he was six. He knew how to remove himself from the situation, to make sure no one could make him talk. He was taught how to manipulate his captors, make sure they wouldn’t find any weaknesses.

Any other time, he could last for a very long time, would be able to withstand whatever they threw at him. This time, though, this time he has a life depending on him to survive, to be in as optimal condition as he could keep himself in. if he hasn’t found a way to escape in the next few days, maybe weeks if he hasn’t been here long, he knew his pregnancy would show through his scent, knew they would use his unborn child against them.

He just hoped, if he couldn’t escape on his own, Rhodey told Aunt Peggy and Jarvis the moment he went missing and that they would find him soon.)

 

**10 years 11 months Before**

Bucky was twenty-two when he first encountered Hydra and lost his mother.

Winifred Barnes used to be the head of the Ultimates until she was shot by Strucker, one of the crooks they sent to jail a few months prior. The police and the Ultimates didn’t realize how deep the man’s hand in the criminal underworld was.

After his mom’s death, he took over of the Ultimates, with his father deciding to retire. He had Steve as his right-hand, Natasha as his eyes and ears, and Sam as his gatekeeper. The three of them made a great team as Bucky and the groups’ backbone.

They knew Hydra has been targeting them, they were people who held grudges, is seemed. So slowly, they spread the information of the death of the Ultimates so they could give birth to the Avengers.

(“Agent Carter.” Tony bowed his head respectfully at his godmother, pulling her attention away from the other agent she was talking to. They’ve always been addressed as agents as it gave more professionality in it.

“Agent Carbonell.” She replied, waving her hand at the other agent to dismiss her.

Aunt Peggy gestured at him to follow her, already aware of why he was interrupting her conversation when normally, he was willing to wait.

Aunt Peggy entered first and by now, he knew the drill, especially with a mission as high level as this. He locked the door and activated the blackout protocol, making sure it was just him and Aunt Peggy.

“What do you have, Tony?” She went straight to business, urging him to take a sit.

“Justin Hammer.” He placed the thick files on her desk as he took a seat. He loved technology but he also knew how easy it was to mess with. Both he and Aunt Peggy preferred the traditional way of keeping files.

“Threat level?” She opened the file to see Hammer’s basic profile on the first page, information he knew she was already aware of. She flipped on the fourth page to show the profile Tony made on him, which would be followed by all the information Hammer has been selling and to whom.

“As of now? He’s a level three.” He turned slightly so he could face his godmother better, resting his forearms on her desk and twining his hands together. “But from the pattern I got from him, he could rise to a level seven. He’s been slowly playing with bigger, more ruthless criminals.” He hovered a hand close to the file so his godmother could see his hand in her periphery. She readily moved the folder closer to him.

Tony flipped the papers to the fifty-eight page. “His last buyer was Obadiah Stane.” In his periphery, he could see Aunt Peggy’s fingers twitch, but it was too minute for the untrained eye to notice. He understood how she felt, though. “Ever since dad closed the weapons manufacturing of SI twenty years ago, they had a falling out. Stane started his career in politics. The people may hate him but the politicians love him. He’s basically your stereotypical white American male—self-entitled, self-centered, arrogant and ignorant.”

“What did Stane buy?” From her tone, he knew she already had an idea as to what he wanted.

“Me.” Tony responded bluntly. “Information about me—Anthony Edward Stark.” He knew Stane wouldn’t find anything. They’ve fabricated a report of him dying with his parents and has given him a new identity. The only people alive who was aware of who he really was were him, Aunt Peggy, Edwin and Ana Jarvis, and Nick.

Aunt Peggy nodded, her expression calm to anyone who didn’t know her but he _did_ know her, and he knew she would re-check all the information they had were foolproof. “Do you suggest we eliminate Hammer?” She raised her brows, trusting his judgment.

He shook his head slightly. “We could, but I think he’s climbing to reach Hydra.” He flipped the papers to seventy-first page. “He’s planning on selling to AIM next. He’s quickly jumping up with his buyers. I assume he’s going for the Ten Rings next, probably skip directly to the Cabal to shortcut to Hydra. We could use him.”

“We’ll let him get all the information he wants, let him go and keep monitoring him, then.” She responded, effortlessly keeping track of his thoughts. “I’ll assign Senior Agent Fury and Junior Agent Coulson on this.” She closed the folder, moving it on top of the pile of files she had to prioritize.

Both Fury and Coulson were high-level agents, perhaps not on par with him but they were definitely good and received more difficult assignments. Hammer may be an idiot most times, but he was still good and could be a bigger threat, whether by accident or intentionally.)

 

**1 month 3 weeks After**

“I believe we could be of use to each other.” An English female voice said as Bucky, Steve, Natasha and Sam entered the room they were renting for the night. It said a lot about their lives that they all had weapons at a ready. “No need to be so rash.” The voice sounded amused. Bucky could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand. The lady wasn’t alone. From his periphery, he could see Steve, Nat and Sam tense, sensing the rest of the woman’s company.

“What do you want?” He asked firmly, hoping their security measures were triggered and backup would arrive soon. But from the way they were welcomed, he doubted that.

The woman stepped out of the dark, a tall man white man following behind her. Both of them had greying hair but still managed to look intimidating. _Alphas_ , a voice in his head whispered, _hardened and well-trained alphas_ , he corrected in his head. These were people to fear, people who fought as if they were breathing. From the way she was moving, Bucky was sure the lady only needed the man beside her to kill them. They probably wouldn’t even break a sweat.

“My godson has been missing for almost two months now.” She started. At the back of his mind, Bucky was already trying to make sense of it all. “I believe you all know him well—Anthony Williams?”

Bucky didn’t believe it was possible but he and the rest of his group tensed further. They’ve been searching for weeks now but it always ended as a dead end. It was as if he disappeared into thin air. When he hasn’t felt the bond all those weeks ago, he thought Tony was simply cutting him off, blocking his side of the bond and so Bucky had responded in kind. He didn’t realize Tony had been taken until Wanda had come to him with proof.

“Maybe. What’s it to you?” He knew it was pointless to try and distract them. He and his team where right where the lady wanted them and he couldn’t do a damn about it.

She smiled at him, as if he was a child she was humoring. “Quit wasting my time, Mr. Barnes. I have information that could help you find him faster and I know you have certain,” she paused, twirling her hand in the air as if to emphasize a point, “ _means_ that we don’t to find him. It’s going to be a win-win for both of us.”

Bucky chanced a glance at Natasha, hoping she knew who they were and if they could be trusted. She was still tensed but there was curiosity in her eyes. “Who are you?” Natasha asked, the _how can we trust you_ implied in her words.

From the way the woman’s smile sharpened, she heard the unspoken question loud and clear. “I’m the head of SHIELD. And Tony is my godson.”

“Bullshit. SHIELD doesn’t exist.” Natasha insisted but Bucky could see she was wavering.

“The same way the Red Room doesn’t exist.” The lady’s eyes were sharp, could probably cut someone if she wanted. “But that’s insignificant.” She raised her chin slightly, an obvious show of her superiority. “My job has my hands tied to an extent because Tony has officially left my protection years ago. We’ll give you whatever information you may need and you will keep us up to date as to what you are doing, down to the smallest detail.” She looked at the four of them one by one, proving a point. “Trust me, we’ll know if you keep things from us and don’t do as expected.”

“Is that a threat, ma’am?” Steve said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, no, my dear. It’s a promise.” She smiled widely, white teeth showing, making it appear like a sneer. “We’ll send you the information and suggestions on how to operate. For now, all you need to know is that you will not find anything here. They left two weeks ago.” Bucky cursed silently, not realizing how cold the trail had already men. “Well!” She clapped her hands with a smile. “Gentlemen, lady, we’ll be taking our leave.”

Their group parted to let them pass—Sam and Steve to one side, and he and Natasha to the other. As the lady and the man with her were just passing by, she leaned close to him and said in a low voice, “In case you haven’t figured it out— _I’m_ Peggy Carter.” His eyes widened in realization. This was the Aunt Peggy Tony always talked about. She really could have killed all of them without breaking a sweat.

When Carter and the tall man were finally out of the door, she turned her head to one side, saying over her shoulder, “We’ll be in touch.”

(Tony had no idea for how long he has been captured, but he was certain they’d find out about his pregnancy soon. He already has a small bump and he knew his scent was practically changing already. If it wasn’t for the distinct wave of distress he kept on exuding, he was certain they would have sniffed him out sooner.

He has been subtly scoping out the place when he can, just in case he found way to escape on his own or if he’s lucky, something that could help him help his possible rescuers. He was sure Rhodey had probably told Aunt Peggy already who would told the Jarvises. They’d find a way to rescue him because she Peggy motherfucking Carter and she always got what she wanted. He also had some friends from his SHIELD days and some of them idolized him. He knew he’d get rescued, one way or another.)

 

**7 years 2 months Before**

Bucky was twenty-five when he met his match.

He was just getting out of Starbucks when he bumped into another person. It was only thanks to his reflexes that he didn’t spill all of his coffee and he managed to catch the person he bumped into, arms wrapping around their waist as he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders. When he raised his eyes to meet the person, _male, definitely a man, late teens to early twenties_ , he was met with the most beautiful brown-gold eyes, the fullest lashes he has ever seen and the biggest, roundest eyes he has seen on a man.

“Hi.” He breathed softly, his lips twitching to form a smile on his face as he straightened, his arm still wrapped loosely around the other man. He knew they were probably blocking the door but he just couldn’t give a fuck. They could walk around them.

“Hi.” The other man replied just as breathlessly, a small shy smile on his face. He still had his hands on Bucky and somehow, he felt a little warm.

“I, uh…” Bucky stuttered, not knowing what to say.

The other man bit his lower lip, looking at him from under his lashes. “I’m Tony.”

“Bucky.” He blurted, wanting to slap himself at his enthusiasm. “Want to, like, get coffee? Ya know? With me?”

“I’d like that.” Tony replied softly, squeezing Bucky’s bicep gently.

It was the first of many dates.

(Tony was nineteen when he met the man he wanted to be _it_.

When he turned eighteen, he decided to quit SHIELD. He’d still be called when needed and he kept up with his training. He wanted to go back to college, remembering loving it, how there were people who knew more that he did and was willing to teach him, were even encouraging him to be _better_ than they were.

He was on his way to Starbucks, the store being the closest shop from his apartment, to refuel. As he was about to enter, someone came out. Things happened quite quickly. Before he could jump back to stay standing, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and so he instinctively wrapped his hands to the closest steady handhold.

When he was sure the other person, _a man, muscular and tall, definitely older_ , could hold both of their weight, he looked up to be greeted by the brightest grey eyes he has ever seen. He’s had good-looking marks to seduce before, but all of them paled to this man.

They both flustered, which Tony was eternally grateful for.

They had their first date there and then.)

 

**2 days 3 hours After**

Bucky has never regretted not having vices to get him through difficult situations until now. He’s never liked getting drunk and sometimes he didn’t like the taste of alcohol. He hated the smell of cigarettes and he didn’t like drugs, hating the woozy feeling he got.

Usually, he could cope just fine but finding out Tony, the man he has loved for years, was actually a traitor, has been betraying him since they met? It hurt too much. He couldn’t outrun what he felt for the younger man and he couldn’t punch his feelings out of his body.

If only he’d found out about the betrayal earlier, he wouldn’t be in this position.

(Tony took a deep breath as they removed the practically dripping clothe off his face.

 _Waterboarding_ , he thought drily, _how original_. He has been trained to withstand numerous torture tactics and this was the one he almost didn’t pass. He constantly practiced withstanding said torture and he was now immune to it. He let panic bleed into his eyes, though, just so they think it was working.

A part of him wished Bucky and the Avengers would come to his rescue, just so he could pretend Bucky didn’t actually abandon him, didn’t actually ignored his pleas to have the chance to explain. He wished they would come for him so he could tell himself, _see?! You were wrong! Bucky loves you!_

Bucky has blocked their bond, though, so he was sure it would never happen.

He’d just get out on his own. He’s been through worse.)

 

**5 years 8 months Before**

Bucky proposed.

(Tony said yes.)

 

**3 months 2 weeks After**

Most days, it felt like they weren’t following any actual leads. Carter gave them all the information they needed and loaned one their assassins/spies to them, one of their scientists/tech support, and one of their hackers. From what Natasha had gathered, Rhodes was heir to SHIELD after Tony turned the position down when he turned eighteen. Banner was one of their best scientists and was great tech support. He was good at gathering data and analyzing them. Potts was one of the best hackers he has ever met and he’s been with Tony.

At first glance, it was as if Carter just picked off their best assets to help them. When he overheard the three of them talking, he could sense the deep bond in their tone and see their affection for each other. _Their friends_ , Bucky thought. And from how they talked about Tony, about rescuing Tony and the tenseness in their shoulders when they felt they weren’t moving fast enough, Tony was their friend, too.

(They learned of his pregnancy.

The tortures stopped. But he knew it was only so he could deliver a healthy baby.

He _has_ to get out. He just needed a better plan than his previous ones.)

 

**1 day 10 hours Before**

“I should kill you but I’m giving you the chance to leave, so do it. _Now_.” Bucky said angrily, his back to his (probably now-ex) husband. He knew Steve and Natasha would protect him. He couldn’t believe Tony could actually betray him, would actually sell information about them. He’s been the target of different honeypot missions, but Tony really took the cake.

 _7 years. 7 fuckin years wasted on a traitor_. Bucky clenched his fists. He had given Tony his whole heart, his… his _everything_. And this is how the other man decided to repay. Fan-fucking-tastic.

“Buck—” Tony started, his voice weak and pleading and Bucky just wanted to say fuck it all and take Tony back into his arms. The Avengers came first, though.

“I said _leave_.” Bucky turned, eyes blazing and he saw Tony flinch, eyes wide and hurt, as if he had the right to be hurt. “I won’t believe anything you say because every piece of evidence is sitting right. Here.” He spread the papers on his desk, emphasizing his point.

Tony furrowed his brows, _confused_ , Bucky thought, and peered at his desk. When the younger man glanced up, there was determination in them. “And I told I would _never_ —”

“God damn it, Tony!” Bucky hit his desk hard, causing everyone in the room to flinch. He rarely showed this much anger. “I told you to fucking leave. I’m letting you live instead of sending you back to Hydra in pieces.” Something flickered in the younger man’s eyes but it was too quick for Bucky to process. “Tell your bosses that if they cross a line one more time, the next one they send will be in pieces.”

Tony’s face has been blank since he mentioned Hydra. It always scared Bucky how well the omega can keep his emotions concealed.

“Fine.” Tony’s voice was empty, as if he was talking to an enemy and it hurt like hell, but Bucky had to firm in his decision. “You don’t need to send me my belongings, I can afford new ones. Just burn all of them.” _Burn your memories of me, of us_ , was what Bucky heard.

Tony turned and slowly walked to the door, where Natasha and Steve had their hands on their weapons in case something went wrong. To the untrained eye, they both looked relaxed, as if there was no threat, but Bucky has worked with them long enough to know they were ready to fight.

“Oh.” Tony paused at the door, turning his head slightly to show a part of his face. He was still emotionless. “And please tell your guard dogs to stop posturing. I’ve been bitten by dogs more rabid than they are.” With that, Tony left Bucky’s life permanently.

(Tony knew how strong physical evidence was but for Bucky to not give him the chance to talk, defend himself, well. He thought his alpha had loved him, had _trusted_ him. Clearly, he was wrong. This was why letting your heart rule was a no-no. It got you in trouble.

“Tony?” Tony closed his eyes when he heard Wanda’s soft, confused voice. The fact she, and probably her brother and Clint, too, managed to sneak up on him showed how distracted he was, how out of it he felt. He hoped he wouldn’t encounter anyone, especially not the twins. He didn’t want them to find out about the accusations thrown at him until he was out of the mansion. It wasn’t because he thought they wouldn’t take his side but because he knew they _would_ take his side.

The twins, along with their adoptive father Clint, developed a sort of attachment to him. They were all young and orphaned way too early in life.

“We heard shouting.” Pietro added.

He turned to face them, a small smile already in place as he heard the concern in Pietro’s voice. Clint was suspiciously absent.

“There was an issue.” Before Wanda could respond, Tony continued. “There was an issue about someone selling information about the group and well, it turns out there’s evidence that it was me.” He shrugged.

“But. You would never betray Bucky. Or us.” Wanda replied, a confused frown on her young face. It always amused him how she always separated Bucky and the group when talking to him, as if he would choose Bucky over all of them. He loved his alpha, yes, but he would find a way to make sure he would never have to choose.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t, but someone did and they wanted to pin the blame on me.” He looked them in the eyes to show them how serious he was. “I need both of you to lay low for now, in case whoever framed me targeted you guys, okay? Promise me.”

The twins looked at each other, having a silent conversation. He knew they wanted to help but wanted to make sure they’ll be safe first. Finally, they both looked back at him and reluctantly nodded.

He kissed their foreheads and left. He had some business to do.)

 

**6 months 1 week After**

(Tony finally found his opening. He thought was weak, probably extremely helpless now. They didn’t know how well he thought when he was downright desperate, though. First order of business; eliminate Madame Hydra.)

As they reached the next location Potts and Banner have given them, a series of large explosions welcomed them.

Bucky was horrified, hoping Tony wasn’t there so he would not be caught by the now slowly burning facility. Rhodes, though, Rhodes looked downright _gleeful_ and so did Wanda and Pietro. He was aware of Tony’s aptitude with explosions but he had to be sure the younger man was going to be safe.

For the first time in months, Bucky opened his link to Tony, hoping his omega has stopped blocking him. The rush of what Tony felt brought him to his knees—fear, exhaustion, desperation, adrenaline, fury and a certain calmness he’s never encountered.

“Buck?” Steve asked hesitantly, a hand hovering over his shoulder.

Bucky gasped, having a vague idea to where Tony was. He sent waves of comfort through the bond, assuring the omega they would be there. Along with comfort, he sent regret and guilt and so _so_ much love just to prove to Tony he cared deeply.

They killed everyone they encountered, removing as much of Hydra they could.

When they reached Tony, the omega was just snapping someone’s head and quickly picked a pair of knives from the man he had just killed, stance ready to fight, fire in his eyes, and they had all frozen.

Tony was, quite obviously, heavily pregnant.

“Tony!” Rhodes was the first to react, running towards the armed young man, as if he didn’t care if he’d get stabbed, as long as he was able to reunite with his friend.

“Rhodey?” Tony blinked, his voice faint. “Oh my god, Rhodey.” He choked, the knives dropping by his side as he slowly collapsed on the other man, both of them clutching the other as if their lives depended on it.

Wanda, Pietro and Clint followed soon after, enveloping Tony in an odd group hug. They all had tears in their eyes and none of them was ashamed of the display. Bucky could even admit he felt tears running down his own face.

He wanted to run to his omega, too, to embrace him and kiss him, but he had been a shit alpha these past months and he knew whatever faith and trust Tony had in him had depleted. He’d be willing to prove himself, though, just so he can still have Tony.

 

**2 months 3 weeks After _After_**

_Alexander Maximus_. That was the name of their baby boy, their beautiful baby boy. It sounded right—their little defender, the reason Tony fought so long and hard.

He wasn’t in the operating room like he wanted, because Tony was still a little wary of him, but Carter, Rhodes and Wanda were there, doing their best make sure the omega was calm and felt safe. Pietro and Clint would wanted to be there, too but the doctor told them they were already breaking protocol by letting three people in with Tony.

And so they waited. And waited. And waited.

Three hours later, they heard the Alec’s wail and they all breathed a little easier.

(Tony was exhausted and ready to pass out but he wanted to hold his baby.)

 

**Now**

It has been a year since Tony was captured and they have been slowly rebuilding their relationship. Some assumed it was for Alec’s sake but they both knew it wasn’t. They loved each other, no matter what happened.

Bucky had admitted to still having doubts sometimes, because Tony kept a large part of his past from him. He confessed it was the reason it was why he had easily dismissed his omega, why he quickly believed the planted information.

(Tony had never admitted to his past as an assassin/spy. It was mostly to keep SHIELD a secret and safe, and he was afraid to let Bucky know what his kill count was, especially about how young he had started.)

They’ve always been honest with each other but before the captivity, there was an invisible wall they were both aware of but ignored because they knew those were sore spots. They let their bond become more open to each other instead of subtly controlling it from their own sides.

There moments where Tony still flinched when it looked like Bucky was in a sour mood but they have become much rarer. They still had quite a long way to go but having Alec in their lives helped greatly. The baby had a way of rendering both of them vulnerable, especially around each other.

Frankly, no matter how far they still have to go, Bucky couldn’t be happier.

(Tony was simply content.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Yo (Tumblr)](http://starkbarnes-lovechild.tumblr.com). You can send prompts [here](http://starkbarnes-lovechild.tumblr.com/ask). No promises, though. ^^v


End file.
